


Living in Kansas

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are on their way home from a case.





	Living in Kansas

There were good things and bad things about living in Kansas.

> Bad thing: the Bunker was in the middle of nowhere.  
> Good thing: the Bunker was in the middle of nowhere, so they weren’t ever bothered by anyone.

> Bad thing: you could drive on Kansas highways and back roads for hours without seeing anyone.  
> Good thing: you could drive on Kansas highways and back roads for hours without seeing anyone, including state troopers, so you could go well over a hundred miles an hour in the most beautiful car on the planet.

> Bad thing: the surroundings were dead flat as far as the eye could see.  
> Good thing: the surroundings were dead flat as far as the eye could see, so you always saw when people were coming up on you on the road.

When Dean and Castiel were on their way home from a particularly annoying hunt, one where the vampires were stupid teenagers and thought they could talk their way out of getting their heads chopped off, Dean was glad they lived in Kansas.  He could race home in Baby, not worrying about anything at all.

Castiel had other ideas, though. 

“Pull over,” Castiel said, too quietly for Dean to hear the words accurately over the music.  He reached for the radio knob and turned it down.

“What?” Dean asked, glancing at Castiel before looking back at the road.

“Pull over,” Castiel repeated, louder this time.  He locked eyes with Dean, letting the hunter know he meant it as an order.

Dean’s foot let go of the gas and moved to the brakes, eyes checking all the mirrors and seeing that they were completely alone out here.  It was night anyways, but still.  He didn’t want anyone surprising them after the week he’d had.

“What is it?” Dean asked as soon as he put Baby in park.  He’d barely turned back to Castiel before the angel was gripping his jacket, pulling them together like his life depended on it.  Dean barely got his lips pursed before they were kissing, a desperation to Castiel that Dean hadn’t seen in a long time…if ever.

He muffled questions against Castiel’s mouth but was quickly set in motion as Castiel’s hands got Dean’s pants down around his knees.  The angel’s palm was warm around his cock, and Dean groaned.

Sure, he could go for a handjob in the middle of nowhere, Kansas.  If that’s what Castiel wanted…

Castiel’s hands were gentler now that he had Dean where he wanted him, halfway slouched toward the middle of the bucket seat, pants around his knees.  Dean was fully hard in little to no time, the touch of another working wonders on his body.  Castiel was fisting Dean with one hand while the other held onto Dean’s neck, keeping their faces close enough to kiss.

It was dirty and desperate and altogether hot.

“Cas –“ Dean gasped, his brow furrowing as he felt some of Castiel’s grace tickle his skin.  Castiel only used his grace during sex sometimes, but the angel knew it got Dean off faster than anything else.  Castiel smiled against Dean’s lips before adjusting his position, hand never stopping its movement on Dean’s cock until Castiel’s mouth took over.

The wet heat around his dick had Dean shouting for Baby and the empty roads to hear, Castiel’s grace finding its way to squeeze at Dean’s balls before teasing his back entrance.  That was it, Dean was done for.

He shot down Castiel’s throat, the saltiness coating Castiel’s tongue.  Dean’s body relaxed, sliding down the seat even further.

He watched through hooded eyes as Castiel sat up, rearranging his own, slightly rumpled clothes until he was sitting in the passenger seat just like he had been ten minutes earlier when they’d been driving.  It was as though they’d never stopped, except that Dean’s pants were at his knees and his insides were jelly.

“Well,” Dean said, sighing.  His bones creaked as he shimmied his pants back up to their normal place, carefully tucking his sensitive cock back in his underwear.  “That was… fun?”

A quirk of the lips was all Castiel gave him in return, and Dean knew that would be that, for now.

He liked having an angel around, especially one who kept him on his toes.


End file.
